


Allison’s Birthday Bash

by tiredslytherclaw



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, Partying, Post canon, birthday celebration, but they're like 19-20 it's not a big deal, how does one tag, literally this whole thing is just them going crazy idk what to tell you, unbeta'd we die like men, unerage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredslytherclaw/pseuds/tiredslytherclaw
Summary: Dan and Renee convince Allison to go out clubbing for her birthday, but of course the two of them have a surprise up their sleeve.





	Allison’s Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Day 2 of the Foxy Summer Birthday Bash  
> Prompt: Allison Reynolds- Birthday Celebration

Renee grabbed Allison’s hand and squeezed it before smiling softly in the way that made Allison’s heart do somersaults. “It’ll be fun,” she promised.

“What if I said I just wanted to stay in for my birthday?” Allison asked, smirking.

“I’d say you're full of shit,” Dan replied without missing a beat from where she was sitting across from them. Renee hid her laugh behind her cup of coffee while Allison made a show of rolling her eyes. “You always post about you wish you were spending the night out on your birthday,” Dan pushed, “and now you finally can.” Allison pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

“Fine,” she said finally, “the three of us are going clubbing for my birthday.” Dan started beaming, and Renee leaned over to kiss Allison on the cheek.

* * *

The trio walked up to Eden’s Twilight, already able to hear the bass pumping from the exterior. Even though it was a weekday, there was still a suspicious lack of even a single person in line outside. Both Dan and Renee seemed unfazed, but Allison squinted, obviously unsure.

“This place seems deserted,” Allison said, frowning. “Maybe we should go somewhere else.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dan replied, “we just paid a fuckload for parking. We’re at least staying here for a while.” Allison huffed indignantly but kept her mouth shut. The bouncer let the girls in without carding them, which Allison found mildly offensive. She most definitely did not look that old, and neither did her friends.

The trio walked into the saddest looking club they had ever seen. Everything was immaculately clean, and behind a fully stocked bar sat a perfectly capable looking bartender, but that was it. The girls were the only clubbers in the entire building. Allison pulled out her phone to check the time.

“It’s not early, and the only importance of today is that I was born, so where the hell is everyone?” Allison turned to the blonde girl holding her hand, who was simply smiling expectantly. Allison opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, all hell broke loose.

Six Division I athletes jumped out from behind the bar. Some screamed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” while the other half screamed “SURPRISE!” which resulted in simply garbled yet overly enthusiastic yelling. Nicky also had a rather loud party popper that streamed confetti all over the place.

“You motherfuckers,” Allison whispered, but she was grinning like an idiot. Quickly she spun on Renee. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

Renee simply smiled knowingly, then leaned down to kiss Allison.

“While that is definitely an upgrade from watching straight people,” Nicky began, “I was promised drinks and partying, so that better be happening.” Allison elegantly flipped him off as she walked up the bar. She went straight the bartender, who had made himself busy far away from the commotion of the other fools behind the bar.

She leaned in close and said, “I want to get fucking wasted.”

Nicky whooped loudly from somewhere behind her, and the bartender went to work straight away. Renee looked at him sympathetically the foxes started calling out their orders simultaneously, although Allison did notice that Andrew’s crew stayed quiet.

Before long, everyone but Renee was tipsy and the obscenely loud music boosted their energy even more. Matt was rotating between picking up Neil and picking up Dan and attempting to throw them, both of whom protested loudly when his shenanigans resulted in spilled drinks. Nicky felt it necessary to film this, despite Neil's protests, “to send a video to Erik”.

After another couple rounds of drinks, the nine foxes were making enough noise for an entire club full of people. Dan and Allison were singing Poker Face extremely loudly and off-key while Renee discreetly filmed them from the side and Matt cheered them on. A red-faced Neil was, rather unsuccessfully, trying to coax Andrew into singing a song with him. Closer to the bar, Aaron was knocking back shot after shot while silently judging the merry karaoke enthusiasts. Nicky was grinning wildly, his phone in hand as Kevin screamed about how the Ravens were going to be a joke next season and how they could all shove it up their asses.

Despite Renee’s objections, Allison sauntered over to the bar to get yet another round of drinks. She was on her way to deliver them when they all somehow ended up on the floor. This tragedy brought Kevin almost to tears, as he seemed totally unaware of the fact that he could just turn his seat around and order another drink himself. Allison’s clumsiness also caused Neil to start giggling uncontrollably, and even Andrew’s lips quirked up slightly. Both Allison and Nicky quickly moved to take a picture of him, but they were only able to capture a middle finger obscuring most of his face. Renee started saying something to Allison, but her mind was too addled to make any sense of her words. She dimly registered being lifted, but at that point, exhaustion was already taking over.

* * *

Allison groaned as someone’s phone ringing woke her up. Her head pounded and her tongue felt dead in her mouth, so she didn’t even bother trying to speak and ask who’s phone was going so crazy. She finally processed her surroundings: she was sprawled on a couch in a house she had never seen before, Dan next to her. She noticed that Matt was curled on the floor. Down the hall, she thought she saw two bedroom doors ajar where the others presumably were sleeping.

She heard Dan muttering something as she finally woke and started fumbling through her pockets. As Dan continued her search, Matt woke beside them and both Neil and Kevin came out of the bedrooms with looks of varying pain on their faces to investigate the noise, the other three following close behind. Renee walked out of the kitchen, cups of tea in hand, as Dan located her phone with an accomplished “AHA!” She answered it on speaker, which most likely saved her eardrum.

“What on EARTH is wrong with all of you?” The entire team flinched at Wymack’s yelling.

“It’s too early in the morning for yelling, coach,” Matt replied blearily.

“It’s not early for me,” Coach replied. “I’ve been up since God knows when dealing with your shit! Does anyone want to explain to me why there are dozens of videos of all of you getting wasted on the internet?”

“Come on, Coach,” Nicky tried, “it can’t be that bad.” Wymack’s sigh was audible even through Dan’s phone, and Allison practically saw him rolling his eyes.

“Hemmick, you posted a video of Aaron knocking back multiple shots in quick succession with the caption ‘art at it’s finest’.” Nicky pulled out his phone to check the validity of their Coach’s claims and pulled a face when he saw what was on his social media.

“Shit,”

“‘Shit’ is right,” Wymack replied. “I’ve been doing damage control for you fools for hours. You all are going to be running so many laps once practices start up again.” All of the foxes groaned loudly; the thought of doing any sort of physical activity when all of them could barely walk was terrifying. “Get back here and we’ll be talking about filming when all of you are partying. For now, try not to pass out again.” As Wymack hung up, Renee started passing around the tea she had made, and the others gratefully accepted.

“We’re all so screwed,” Matt groaned.

“Yeah, we are,” Allison agreed, “but it was worth it.” Renee smiled widely and kissed Allison on the cheek.

“Happy birthday, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> If you want, please let me know what you thought  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://tiredslytherclaw.tumblr.com/) if you're into that sort of thing


End file.
